rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PF SW Gunmage
Füge den Gunmage der architypen liste des Magus Hinzu:thumb|354px 'Gunmage (Su)' 'Arcane Gun:' The Gunmager gains the Exotic Weapon Proficiency (firearms) feat, and one his firearms can be a Arcane gun. He retrives his first Arcane Gun (Chosen Firearm) without costs when gaining his first Gunmage level. Arcane Guns are normal one-handed or two-handed firearms in the hands of others, as they were normal firearms before the Gunmages imbued them with magic. In a Gunmages hands, they both fire projectiles (bullets and pellets) and cast magic. A Gunmage can reload your Arcane Gun as a Swift Action. Can you try to transfer your spells with the arcane gun on two kinds: Arcane Shot: As pure magic shot,versus touch AC. This Transfairs only the spell, but does no Weapon Damage. Thisfore replacing the reach of the spell cast this way with the Weapon reach. Only Targetted spells can be cast that way. (No Personal spells) Spellshot: This Magical Shot, versus normal AC. This inflicts the weapon damage normally and transfairs the spell like Arcan Shot. A Gunmage can cast any touch or ranged touch attack, cone, line, or ray spells through his arcane gun. The area of the spell effekt starts where the Bullet Hits. When he casts through the arcane gun, the gun’s enhancement bonus (if any) is a bonus to the spell’s attack rolls or to the spell’s saving throw DCs. Missed Shots never Trigger the spell effekt. But spells with multiple loads only lose one load this means spells generating chares can be Spellshot or Arcane Shot multiple times. There are dangers inherent to this method. If any of the spells’ attack rolls result in a natural 1 (a misfire), or a natural 20 is rolled on any saving throw made against the spell by a target (an overload), the arcane gun gains the broken condition. If the arcane gun already has the broken condition, the gun explodes. When a gun explodes, it lets loose a blast of force, or if the spell has the acid, cold, electricity, or sonic descriptor, it deals that type of energy damage instead. In the case of spells with multiple descriptors, roll randomly among the descriptors to determine the type of damage dealt by the blast. The blast is centered on a single intersection within the Gunmage space (Gunmages choice) and deals 1d6 points of the appropriate energy damage or force damage per level of the spell cast. Any creature within the blast other than the Gunmages can make a Reflex saving throw to halve the damage. The Reflex save DC is calculated using the spell level of the spell being sacrificed. A Gunmages can attune on Firearm after an extendet rest to his arcane gun, at the start of each day. That attunement lasts until the Gunmages attunes to a new gun, even if a formally attuned gun is destroyed'. ' This ability replaces Spell Combat. //''Tipp1:'' Touch Spells and Holding the Charge In most cases, if you don't discharge a touch spell on the round you cast it, you can hold the charge (postpone the discharge of the spell) indefinitely. You can make touch attacks round after round until the spell is discharged. If you cast another spell, the touch spell dissipates. Some touch spells allow you to touch multiple targets as part of the spell. You can't hold the charge of such a spell; you must touch all targets of the spell in the same round that you finish casting the spell.// //Tipp2:' '' ''Casting spells with a Supenatural Abilits is no Cast action. 'Mage Bullets (Su) ' A Gunmage is adept at transferring spell energy into his arcane gun attacks. As a swift action, he can sacrifice a spell and transform that energy into a weapon bonus equal to the level of the spell sacrificed to his firearm. You can spent ''Arcan Pool f''or this instead. Each pont in you arcane Pool counts as one Spell Level. You can't add arcan pool points spent to spells slots sacrificed or vi versa. You can spent multiple Arcan Pool Points in one use but not more then you highest Gunmage Spell Level.This only affekts all currently loaded Bullets (up to 6) and holds no longer than one minute per Gunmage level. With that weapon bonus the Gunmage can apply any of the following to his arcane gun: Any Enhancement bonuses (up to +5) Anyone (just one) of the folowing Weapon Abilitys: defending(1), distance(1), flaming(1), flaming burst(2), frost(1), ghost touch(1),icy burst(2), merciful(1), seeking(1), shock(1), shocking burst(2), spell storing(2), thundering(1),corrosive (1), corrosive burst(2) , and wounding(2) An arcane gun gains no benefit from having two of the same weapon special abilities. The effect of the mage bullets ability lasts until this ability is used again to assign different enhancements. This Bonus don't stack with the base "Arcane Gun Feature" enhancment bonus of the weapon. This ability replaces''' ''Spellstrike and This replaces the Normal Arcan pool apply mechanics on Weapons. A Gunmage can only apply Arcan Pool enchantments or other enhancment to his Arcane Gun. A Gunmage can't use a Blackblade 'Arcane Gun Features:' Table: Arcane Gun Progressionthumb|298px 'Energy Attunement (Su): ' At 5th level, as a free action, a magus can spend a point of his arcane pool to have it deal one of the following types of damage instead of weapon damage: cold, electricity, or fire. This effect lasts until the start of the magus’s next turn. 'Guncall (Sp): ' As a standard action, a magus of 9th level or higher can expend an arcane point from his or his black blade’s arcane pool, and can call his Arcane Gun from as far as 1 mile away, causing it to instantaneously teleport to his hand. 'Life Drinker (Su)': At 19th level, each time the magus kills a living creature with the Arcane Gun, he can pick one of the following effects: the Magus restores 1 points to its arcane pool; the magus gains a number of temporary hit points equal to slayed creatures Hid Dice (these temporary hit points last until spent or 1 minute, whichever is shorter). The creature killed must have a number of Hit Dice equal to half the magus’s character level for this to occur. 'Magic Deeds:' Starting at 3rd Level, a Gun Mage may select a Gunslinger Deed as one of his abilities under Magus Arcana. He has access to Gunslinger deeds of the same level as he is for this ability. This modifies Magus arcana 'Way of the Gun:' Gun Mages can select Grit feats instead of combat feats. Ability’s requiring Grid Points can use Arcane Pool instead. 'Gunslinger Training: ' At 10th Level Gunmage is considers a Gunslinger for feat selection which converts her Amateur Gunslinger feat(if existent) to the Extra Grit Feat insted. This replaces Fighter Training. 'Extra Deed:' A Gun Mage may select any Gunslinger Deed he qualifies for to''' replace Heavy armor proficiency''' at the level a magus would normally get heavy armor proficiency. GM has final say on what Deed may be selected. Countershot: At 16th level, whenever an enemy is within the base reach of the Gunmages Arcan Gun successfully casts a spell defensively, the Gunmage can immidiatly spend an Arcane Pool Point, if he does that enemy provokes an attack of opportunity from the Gunmage "Arcane Gun" after the spell is complete. This attack of opportunity cannot disrupt the spell. This replaces Counterstrike